


Broken Crown

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Michael arrives to cast Lucifer out of Heaven. Lucifer tries to get Michael to see his side of things.





	

_I was His favorite._

He chose _me_ , His second creation, to bear the Mark.  Not you, the eldest, but _me_.  Can you even fathom that responsibility? He entrusted me to guard it, to see that the Darkness may never run rampant again.

But our Father is foolish, brother!  Bearing the Mark has opened my mind in a way I could never have hoped for.  It has shown me His feebleness, His flaws, His weakness.  His love for humanity has blinded Him, and He does not see them for what they truly are: _pestilence_.

He may have created them, but I will not bow down to them.  They are _beneath us._

You know what He’s done, what I’ve had to do to uphold my belief, and yet you follow His will?  Can you not see that He has forsaken us?  He has put these… these _humans_ before us, His first and most magnificent opus!

You have not spent time amongst them, dear brother.  You do not know what they are capable of… or what they are willing to do for a minute amount of power.  It’s true, I tempted those who dwelled in His hallowed garden.  Humanity is easily corrupted, did you know that?  My first encounter with a human, I was able to twist its soul to my will.

Oh, did you not know that I, too, have created something? Like our Father, I have designed an entity in my own likeness.  Well, close enough.  We are perfect, and it’s impossible to improve upon perfection.

As I said, the Mark gives me a certain… _clarity_ that I would have otherwise been oblivious to, had He had His way.  I know why you are here.  I know He sent you to do His dirty work.  And I must warn you, dearest brother, that I plan to retaliate.

I’ve chosen this path, brother.  There’s nothing you can do to stop fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Broken Crown by Mumford & Sons


End file.
